


Fake Fiancée

by sinushca



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Language, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinushca/pseuds/sinushca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Chi Chi lived with her uncle in the capital city of Vegetasei. One day she was sold off by her uncle to none other but the First Commander Kakarotto. Not only was she now a slave but he made a pact with her, too. "What the fuck? A fake fiancée??"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii everyone~! It's the first time uploading my fanfic here on this website. I admit, I'm here because I want more people to read my stories and share their opinions with me. So, please-pretty please-share your opinions with me about my stories. Thanks!!

Chapter 1 - A hard day for Chi Chi

Under the bright sun the comforting wind should have been cooling her sweating body. Just as always, she should have been at her uncle's restaurant and finished her work. Reality was different though. By an unknown reason, the raven-haired woman was summoned to the palace. Chi Chi spent the whole way up to the palace of why she might have been summoned, but there was nothing that came to her mind. Was a criminal? No, she lived an honest life. A commoner with no rank or status had no place in the palace. It made her uncomfortable despite the fact that she had done nothing to gain the attention of royals. Anxiety ate away any rational thought she left in her mind.

Chi Chi lived in Vegeta City, the capital of Vegetasai, which was also the only city connected to the glorious palace of King Vegeta's. A flashback played on behind her mind's eye. Just when she was opening the restaurant as any morning she did, soldiers marched into the shabby building with the message of being summoned to the palace by the great First Commander Kakarotto. If there had been any other option than "a" she would have chosen "b", regardless of what it was. No, not even then. How could I disobey an order from the higher ups when the consequences were clear. Let's say, I could defend myself. She snorted at the thought but carried on anyway. What would happen to uncle? It was not that she was all too fond of her uncle but he was the only family she had. Despite his strict and ruthless attitude and the hatred she sometimes thought she felt from him – how could Chi Chi be responsible for another life? But if it only meant to be responsible for her own life, so be it. She would face this First Commander, who was in highest rank after the prince, and even if meant death.

A soft sigh slipped past her lips. "Whatever will face me, let's end this quickly and go back home." An attempt of false motivation.

It would be the first time facing the First Commander, who was the second strongest and handsome saiyan on Vegetasei, right after the King himself. All rumours about him was audibly replayed in the back of her mind. A lot of women and even men melted away just at the thought of them and dreamt on about their manliness, fanning themselves frantically. Some women kept on telling how juicy and hot they felt when thinking about the almost perfect man on Vegetasei. During her work ChiChi would meet various kind of people and grasp just as many rumours they carried with them. There had never been the desire to fantasise about such men under the circumstances she had been working all day and night. She simply had no time.

"Why the hell does this oh-so-glorious Commander want from me anyway? Ugh, I already hate him now!" she nagged on and on. It was only be a matter of time until she found it out herself. She ditched thought immediately.

"How lucky I am once again. Almost enough to make me cry! I, Chi Chi, am finally seeing the wonderful First Commander everyone dreamt on. Perhaps he will be hot enough for me to melt away. Competely." Sarcasm. Another sigh erupted past her lips and her vision got clouded by another flashback.

Flashback

A village – the mere vision of harmony and happiness. ChiChi had only been a small girl back then, but she could remember these rosy days as vividly as if everything had happened just yesterday. The usual routine of these days was divided in two simple ways; most men, along with strong women, would go out hunting and sell their harvested goods in nearby villages and cities. Whileas most women, children and elderlies stayed behind and prepared a feast for the hunters with the support of their neighbours. In the evening everyone gathered at the large table in the centre of the village where everyone would have dinner together.

ChiChi could remember the large table outside. Dishes placed neatly and the seats placed all around, none would be missed out and everyone was welcome. This had been true happiness for the raven-head. What would a common woman know about luxury? In the eyes of the citizens and nobility this was nothing but savageness. But the days she had spent in the village was the most luxurious days for Chi Chi and still emphasised it as such.

One day her mother and father went to the forest together. It was unusual, now that she thought about it. Her mother told Chi Chi that she went to gather the wild berries she promised for her cake, and her father had to go the fields as usual. They would come back to her in time, that was what they said . Who could have thought that this was the last time she had seen her parents. Ever since they never came back again. Villagers searched for her parents that night and saw them dead on the ground deep in the woods. They had been killed ruthlessly. This was the day Chi Chi's life had changed completely. Once kind villagers had turned cold overnight and left the orphan to fend for herself. Not only have they had abandoned her but also sent her to a distant relative. Ever since that day the poor little girl had been living with her uncle. Sometimes she tried to understand the villagers and kept on saying that they might have had a reason for what they had done. Yet this was all about a little suffering child, who was driven out of home heartlessly. How could she possibly understand any of this? But despite any of this she could not hate them.

Three years had passed since then. ChiChi lived in Vegeta City together with her uncle. Her uncle was a distant relative from her mother's side. She never heard nor seen her uncle before that day. After all these years her uncle was still a mysterious stranger in her eyes. Both never had a warm relationship as family members. They would avoid each other as much as possible and only talk when necessary. Working in the tavern of her uncle's became her daily life and work. She was active as a cook and waitress. In truth Chi Chi ran the tavern mostly by herself whenever her uncle was busy with other stuff. Thanks to her extravagant cooking skills the raven-haired woman got praised throughout in every corner of Vegeta City. It hadn't meant wealth nor more money but simply the increasing number of working hour. Drunk men marched into the tavern and broke plates here and there, some lusted over her and other simply came by probing her food skills and never came back the other day. Once silky black hair were now tied back into a sloppy ponytail and her hair itself was quite greasy due the hard work. Pure white skin had been tainted with sticky substances from the filthiness in the tavern and by cooking. Her fine yet ordinary clothes were exchanged with lumps of fabrics which was covered with desperate stitches here and there. Regardless of the change in her life, ChiChi had fully accepted the current as her life now and clung to the only family member she had left on this world.

End of Flashback

Her train of thoughts stopped as a tremendous palace greeted her black eyes. She was stunned and speechless at how enormous the palace actually looked from close-by. The steel glittered in shiny onyx blackness and the fencers protected the whole ground all around. On each side of the gate a prosperous emblem completed the picture. An emblem in gold with the symbol of the ancient ape outlined. On the sides of the gate two watchmen had been stationed, draped in known Vegetian armour but the colour of the armour gave away the ranks they were in – the lowest was grey.

"Do I need get though this enormous thing? They got to be kidding me." She shook her head. Reluctantly as she was, Chi Chi marched toward the gate.

"Let me in. The noble First Commander wants to see me," she said by emphasising the words with sarcasm.

"The First Commander?", he asked disbelievingly, one of his bushy brows raised. "I have not heard of such orders."

"Yeah, the bastard himself," she cursed silently under her nose just so the guard couldn't hear.

"Huh?" The soldier looked at her suspiciously, openly showing his distrust.

"N-nothing!" A cold sweat building on her forehead. Oops... That was close. Never thought the jerk could hear me. I need to be careful! ChiChi wiped a sweat drop off her forehead rashly.

"Wait here," he demanded. His disapproving eyes was still upon the raven-head and tapped on his scouter to get confirmation from one of First Commander's subordinates. "Understood." He scoffed at the woman dismissively. "You can go."

ChiChi passed the gate which meant it was only a matter of time until she met the said First Commander everyone feared and dreamt about. Do I really need to see him? God, please, help me.

While she was still on the way into the palace Chi Chi looked around herself. The limitless greenish ground decorated the outstanding palace. She was fascinated. Regardless of the beauty the palace itself represented something tremendous. The cement of the palace was in dim grey and the rooftop in black. A complete contradiction from all the green beauty she just saw. It had more than hundreds, no. Thousands windows. "Guess this suits the King's images, eh?" she mumbled.

"And how am I going to find this jerk in this mess? This stupid Commander should have given me a map. There is not even a guide for me. It will take an eternity to find him!"

Meanwhile...

"What the fuck makes this wench be so late? How dare she let me wait? " Kakarotto growled dangerously, already have waited longer than an hour for her and yet she was still nowhere to be seen. Slowly his temper went up, the burning feeling finding its way up to his head. He only felt like this on battlefields. His tail waved furiously behind his back.

"Hey, you. Search for her immediately. If you don't bring her back in 10 minutes, you will get a blast up your ass, got it?" he hissed between his teeth, not master of his own temper which made the soldier gulp instinctively in response.

"Y-yes...s F-first Commander." The soldier hurriedly rushed out of the office in order to get the missing 'wench'. This one particular solider, which could have been anyone, cursed his bad luck and this woman who put him into this trouble.

Not after a long walk, the unlucky soldier found the damn woman who made his life much harder to bear. He found her much faster than expected. Someone as dirty as her where filth was mixed with sweat, was standing out in the palace rather easily. Though if the Commander had not mentioned that a woman of low standing was to come to the palace today, he would have not dreamt of someone like her getting close to the First Commander.

"You!" he shouted at ChiChi who nearly jumped out of her skin. Dumbfounded, she gazed at the direction of the voice. "Come immediately, you filthy woman. The First Commander is really pissed off thanks to you. Because of you I'm about to lose my ass," he vented out on her, his fear and frustration clearly written all over his face. The solider grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the room Kakarotto waiting.

"Ouch! You brute! Why so harsh! Don't you know how to treat a lady!" Chi Chi struggled but followed nonetheless.

"A lady? Don't make me laugh." His sneer rung like an alarm clock throughout her ears. Now ChiChi was really pissed. How dare this shitface insult me after I searched for this damned sucker all this time? If only we were outside, I would him- While ChiChi still pictured a mental battle with this damned soldier, his captor had already opened the door.

"First Commander, I found the woman," he informed his commander.

"Good. Bring her in," he snarled.

"Yes, First Commander." ChiChi's slender arm was still gripped by the subordinate of the First Commander and was pushed in ruthlessly.

"Ugh! I told you not to drag me!" she hissed while gaining footing again after having toppled into the room.

"Leave us alone," ordered Kakarotto sharply.

Nodding in response, the underling marched out of the room. While at it a deceitful smirk lifted on the face of the soldier. "Time for some lil' payback, wench. Bid your last prayers. You won't survive this day!", he whisper-screamed the last words so that only ChiChi's ears could hear them.

Whatever the soldier tried to imply with his words, the raven-haired woman ignored it, remaining rather unimpressed.

"So, now tell what on Vegetasei made you be late and let me wait for you." Despite asking a question it was clear that he meant it as a statement. Even if his wrath was still firing him up, his flicking tail as evidence, Kakarotto was reasonably satisfied and calm. At least she was here now. The spiky-head approached closer and came to a halt few metres in front of her. To his astonishment she didn't pay him attention. She was keeping herself busy by showing her middle finger at the door where the soldier had left just moments ago.

A vein popped into the surface. "Wench." Still no response. Another vein popped up. "I'm talk-"

"Yeah, yeah. Run away, you sonova...-" Kakarotto couldn't believe his ear. Not only had she not given him attention he was seeking but completely ignored his presence in the room. "WENCH!" he shouted furiously and lured a shriek out of the female saiyan. Now he got her attention. "Tch..."

Chi Chi looked up at the First Commander and noticed him for the first time in this room. She blinked a few times. Oh. My. God. Everything about the rumours, how stupid they seemed to be, are true! She inhaled sharply. Dammit, he is hotness in person. A pure maiden's mind took over her mind and observed the man in fleeting seconds – his board shoulders, his toned muscles and the thickness of his tail. He was perfect in every detail. No doubt that this man could pleasure any woman. Once she noticed her own thoughts, she shook them off mentally and cursed herself for harvesting such thoughts.

"You don't have to shout, First Commander. I can hear you very well," she responded with a bitter sweet tone. "Besides, it's not my fault that I came this late. Did you really think that someone, who never even crossed the streets around the palace, could actually find you right way?" she said as emphasised her words with sarcasm, crossing her arms before her chest.

"Do you have a death wish, bitch?" His glare cut her short. Chi Chi stood still. Normally in a situations like this, no rank vs. high rank, the person with no rank would beg for forgiveness when even having the chance to or blasted off of this world, but she had too much pride to bow her head. There shouldn't be any person to bow their heads to another person, especially not because of rankings. Yet she could not deny that his glare scared her. "So, why did you wanted to see me?", she continued instead.

"Watch it, bitch," he snarled. "I think you are not aware of the situation you're in right now. If you want to keep your head, then I suggest you listen and shut the fuck up," he warned her.

"Follow me." Kakarotto dismissed the talking for now and marched out of the room. His arrogance agitated Chi Chi and cursed with everything she got. Be it with facial expression or gestures. Of course, she did it so that the man in front of her couldn't see. You fucking-! First of all, you want me to come and now you want me to silently walk behind you? If only you weren't the First Commander, I would beat you half-dead, you asshole!

"One more of your fucking finger and I will be the one to fuck you up," he hissed threateningly, not bothering himself by turning to face her.

ChiChi stiffened. What the-! How did he even see me?Does he has eyes behind his head or... He is too sharp, dammit!

As Chi Chi followed the Commander, she saw the soldier from before again. Lifting her chin at the rude soldier, she mockingly smirked at him. Her mouth formed the words mutely. "I won, bastard." Her tail waved triumphantly behind her and gestured a simple bye-bye. The soldier watched in frustration, clenching his fists until blood dripped out. His entire body shook with wrath. He would not let this pass, not at the honour of his saiyan blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both of them walked out of the palace by entering a prosperous garden with a fountain in the middle. The fountain itself was white, while the edges had golden enrichment. Flowers she had never seen before decorated the garden. Several benches were placed around the fountain. ChiChi felt overwhelmed by the beauty of the garden. A little further ahead Chi Chi saw a house. Not too big and not too small. A comfortable and pleasant house, which resided in the backyard of the palace.

In the corner of her eye she subconsciously noticed Kakarotto walking his way to the house. She followed him inside. What she saw inside the house shocked her once again.

What is this place? Damn, I knew the difference between low and high rankings but to feel it like this? Like a punch in the face... She felt like a dirty spot in the middle of sparkling white.

Click.

"W-Why are you locking the door?" she asked in mere suspicion and shock.

"Like this no-one can disturb us," he said, walking toward the confused woman.

Chi Chi felt panicky, but was she someone to give herself without a fight? No. She switched into a stance. "One step closer and I'll beat the crap out of you."

Kakarotto bellowed in laughter. "Do you really think you can fight me?" His arrogance increased the woman's irritation. He found it interesting, as any other saiyan ran away whenever they crossed his path, but this woman dared to challenge him. Not stopping himself, he advanced further.

With every advanced step Chi Chi backed further away. Sweat drops formed on her forehead. "If you take one more step, I'll-" she threatened him again.

"You will beat the crap out of me, I know. Come on, show me what you are made of," he said. His eyes radiated with amusement and joy, the corner of his lips tugged upwards.

She waited calmly for another step with narrowed eyes. No way would she hand herself over without a fight.

A satisfying scoff came from the smug Commander, his next step he emphasised by mockingly challenging her with his loose stance. After all he only wanted to play, right?

"Argh!" Her fists were first connect with the saiyan's chest- So she planned. But her fist were dodged easily by the teasing spiky-head. A smirk was still placed on his face which surged Chi Chi's anger. She flicked her tongue audibly. It was clear that the Commander was playing with her and deliberately let her approach him with kicks and punches.

Enough was enough.

To Kakarotto's astonishment the saiyan female stopped her assaults and retreated with a brisk back-handspring. Only having enough time for the Commander to blink, the angered woman focused her ki in her feet and dashed at Kakarotto full speed. "Eat this!" Her aim this time was his jaw which victoriously met her foot. A loud thud and his groan resounded in the house. Kakarotto stumbled backwards.

"Impressive, wench. Nobody managed to force me backwards so easily," he grinned earnestly, a certain glim flickering in his eyes. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Kakarotto admired her courage and bravery. His grin changed into a soft smile. ChiChi returned the smile by reflex even if it was an awkward one.

"But to defeat me you need to do much more than this," he breathed against her neck, sending shivers up the woman's spine. "How!" Was he not pushed away from Chi Chi. When did he get behind her this fast?

Taking her off-guard, Kakarotto grabbed the Chi Chi's wrist before she could escape. The gap between their bodies was just breaths away. "Let me go, you brute!" Chi Chi struggled against his grip and against his body but his breathe on her neck forced her out of concentration. She felt a sensation rushing through her body which she hated but could do nothing about it.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not desperate enough to use you for my satisfaction," he stated flatly, while loosening the grip around her wrist. By this given opportunity ChiChi yanked her wrist back forcefully and freed herself from the man. She faced him with glaring eyes. "What the hell do you want from me? At first you summon me to this damn palace and then play fucking games with me. I've enough already! Play with someone else, I'm going." Her hand waved dismissively as she already made her way to the exit.

"You can't go home anymore," Kakarotto said, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

Her hand stopped at the door handle. "If you think you can command me, you are mistaken. As if I would need permission from you," she scoffed. Not giving attention to his empty words anymore, Chi Chi opened the door and walked out.

Suddenly a strong wind pulled her back inside and slapped the door shut right in front of her eyes. She flared around with newfound agitation. "I said, I'm going! Stop this fucking game already!"

"Like I said, you can't go anymore. You're now my slave. Your uncle sold you off due to the debts he couldn't pay off anymore. Since the rumours about your cooking sk-" he was cut by the fainting figure in front of him. In flashing speed Kakarotto reappeared just in time to catch the female in her arms. "Tch, guess her strong attitude was just for show."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n:I don't know when the next chapter will come out. However I will make it quick. At least I'll try! Please, dear readers, review and let me know how you liked it, hihi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a new chapter, have fun!!

Chapter 2 – The plan

Commander Kakarotto held the poor woman in his arms, bringing her to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on his bed, observing her pale face intently. "Acting strong when in the end you are just weak," he mumbled to himself. She looks so fragile... As if I could crush her with my bare hands. He looked down at his calloused hands, hands that killed countless of lives. Strangely he felt something indescribable when looking at the woman which he hadn't ages ago. Was it sorrow and pity he felt? Why is this girl making me feel like this? Kakarotto couldn't find an answer for it. Standing up from the bed, he decided to head to the King. He left the room but only after he glanced at Chi Chi one last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before an enormous entrance the first Commander stood, an entrance which could reach the walls. A black coloured door with silver engravings around it. On each side stood a guard. It was King Vegeta's audience hall were he spends most of his time, fulfilling the duty of a King. The entrance has a scanning mechanism and would scan anyone standing outside of his door through its body temperature. If King Vegeta permitted the presence it would open but for Kakarotto it opened automatically. It was Vegeta, who ordered the constant permission to be installed into the system. After all, Kakarotto was his first hand and loyal friend. The first Commander went into the King's chamber. It was a huge hall with Vegeta in the end of the room. He was sitting on his throne. Under Vegeta's feet a fair number of stairs distanced him from the ground. Typical in palaces as it was, the stairs were decorated by a fine carpet of red. Next to the King was a subordinate with a sheet of paper in his hands and scribbled down every word Vegeta was saying. He looked annoyed.

It seems Vegeta is busy. Maybe I should come later again...

"Kakarotto," a male voiced his name with authority only one could do. Kakarotto stopped and turned again.

"We can talk about this later. Dismissed," the subordinate bowed respectfully and retreated.

"I want to be alone with the First Commander. All of you, OUT!" he bellowed sharply. Vegeta was well-known for his short temper and the consequences one had to carry when causing it. Everyone hurried to get out of his sight and ran away when the chance was given. At the sight it never ceased Vegeta to crack a sinister smirk. He enjoyed the fear in their eyes.

Both warriors and rank-highest waited until everyone went out and felt them for themselves in the hall. Once alone the King turned his attention toward Kakarotto, who was still waited for first word.

"Why're you here?" he asked, making an effort to keep himself calm.

"I came to tell that I found a girl, like planned, sire."

"That's good. We only need to accomplish this one plan, if not..." he relaxed his muscles but the stern tone still audible.

"Yes, I know, sire. I will take care of everything."

"I hope so, Kakarotto. It will only be the best for you. I still have meetings to attend. You are dismissed for now."

Kakarotto bowed respectfully before he left the hall. Meanwhile Vegetas headaches increased again. He massaged his temples and sighed at the thought of seeing these old bastards again. Dammit! I have to waste my time with this fucking meeting again!

On the way back to the house Kakarotto was wondering if the woman was still unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chi Chi got up with a jerk, looking around frantically at her surrounding. "Where the hell am I?" While observing the room the raven-haired woman noticed the bed she was sitting on. It was twice as big as her single futon she slept on and much more comfortable, she mentally noted. Next to her was a wardrobe that decorated the wall but stopped almost at frame of the door. Big windows were on the other side of the room and white curtains danced at the whisper of the wind. It looks like a perfect family house. With children, laughing and running through the- What the hell am I thinking about! I should be thinking of why I'm here. Right! Argh, it's because of this stupid jerk! What was he saying again? You are my slave now. I need to get out of here.

Without further delay the determined woman jumped out of the bed. Tip-toeing her way out of the room, she wondered were the shameful good-looking Commander was. Eh? Where is the asshole? Not here? Carefully sneaking through the corridor Chi Chi found out this house had one bedroom, from which she left moments ago, a bathroom she entered accidentally and the open space of kitchen, living room and little corridor right at the entrance. This only meant one thing. He's not here! That's my chance! Chi Chi felt excited and decided to escape through the window since it would attracted less people.

Suddenly the door opened and the spiky-haired warrior came in, frozen on spot at the sight of the woman, who clearly was halfway over the window and halfway in the house. "No way!" Chi Chi cried out and threw herself out of the window in a rush.

Why, you little-!" Kakarotto yelled at the fleeing woman. Reacting fast, the Commander followed her and jumped out of the window without much effort, already hot on track.

"Do you really think you can escape from me, bitch? Get real!"

"We'll see about that!" she smirked, challenging him once again and ran much faster as she was already doing. Purposely not having chosen the garden, there might be servants luring, she ran around the house into the backyard, away from the palace. But all her efforts were in vain. Kakarotto was in a flashlight before her. He smirked, even chuckled curtly. ChiChi stopped abruptly and changed her path but Kakarotto suddenly grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his board shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Did you not learn from our last fight already? You can't get away from me."

"You jerk, lemme go! LEMME GO!" ChiChi struggled with all her might, using her feet and hands, but the brute wasn't even budging. With his tight grip there was no chance of escaping. Kakarotto turned heels and walked back inside the house again. As he entered the house the warrior marched toward the couch and threw her onto it without mercy. Next to her was a larger couch.

"Ouch, you brute! That hurt! Can't you be a little gentler than this?" she hissed at him furiously.

"Normally, I treat women gently but I'm not sure if I can consider you as one."

What! What about you, eh? Do you think someone can even consider you as a man?" His words hurt her pride and her woman ego forbid her to let it pass. However, even to her own ears the words sounded empty. How on Vegetasei could anyone not consider him as a man when he was manliness in person? Never would she admit it.

He ached an eyebrow. "Want me to prove my manliness to you?"

„NO! Don't! I don't want to see anything, alright!" she cried out dramatically, covering her face with both hands while two fingers sneakily parted, not minding the surprise. Many, many things were going through her mind. She couldn't help it but imagine kept her mind alive and caused the blush on her cheeks and ears.

"Wow, how naughty you are, bitch. Even if you're begging for it, I wouldn't let you take a glimpse."

„A-are you crazy? I wouldn't want to see it even if you beg-" she growled, noticing the weak comment she wanted to throw at him. "I'm not that desperate, okay!"

Kakarotto shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now's not the time to play games. I have something to tell you."

"Games? You're the one who started this stupid game..." she murmured to herself. She sunk her head and exhaled deeply.

"I will tell you this one time so listen carefully. I think you can manage at least this much."

„YOU!" she hissed and clenched her hand tightly at her side until her knuckles turned white. He provoked her on purpose, right?

"So... I already told you that you're my slave but there is one thing that I didn't tell you or couldn't since you got unconscious."

„Yeah, yeah. And what's the damn thing you want to tell me?" she said dismissively. Anything about the fact that she was sold out by her uncle made her angry and uncomfortable. She don't want to listen him repeat it so often. It was already enough that her uncle had betrayed her. They never shared a good relationship but was this really necessary? Had he hated her this much? Nothing can be worse than this... Chi Chi shrugged her shoulders."Just get to the point."

"You're also gonna be my fiancée."

She must have heard it wrong, picking her ear with her pinky finger. "What did you just say?"

"Woman, just listen when I'm talking to you. I said I took you also as my fiancée."

"FIANCEE? You must be kidding me!" she cried out in disbelief. Just cancel the part of nothing could get worse. It just got worse!

"Only a fake one! Listen to the end already!" he barked at her, his temper racketing every time she cut him off. As he took a deep breath, he relaxed again and continued his speech. "The former King had set a law that all men of Vegetasei must mate with a woman before reaching the age of twenty-one. Since the chaos Freezer had left behind, a lot of our folks had been annihilated from the planet. In order to not repeat this mistake and build everything from anew, more inhabitants of this planet was needed. It was my father who defeated Freezer but it had cost him his life. Ever since our policy is that of a military monarchy. This was almost twenty years in the past and we have enough strong warriors, the King and I included. This is not of necessity anymore," he paused. "My point is that I don't want to mate yet. Tying myself down by bonding with a woman... No, I want to concentrate on fighting, if anything at all."

"Please, what? So you want me to bond with you and pretend to be your fiancée just because of what again? Oh, right. Because you want to concentrate on your fighting. Don't make me laugh!" she basically screamed the last words out. How outraging! He expects her to play along like a pawn in his game. Ridiculous. "Besides, didn't you just say that everyone needs to mate at the age of twenty-one? So why pretending when you can just find a bitch who is willing enough to mate with you? See, it's that easy. So find someone else because I won't play your stupid game, EVER!"

"I wouldn't be so fast to refuse. If there's gain for me in this part than there's one for you, too." Chi Chi raised an eyebrow, all ears about it. "If you play along to my rules I'll set you free in two years. You're free to go and your name will be cleared on the slavery list completely. As for that matter, don't worry I have the papers with me. Accept and you will be bound to me only for two years. What do you say?" Kakarotto offered, a smirk playing sneakily on his face. He knew what her answers would be.

She glared at him. "Only two years and no day longer, right? You will not go back on your words, right?"

"Do you think I want to keep you for any seconds longer? I will keep my word."

"You jerk..." she cursed through her nose, inaudible for his ears. "Alright, only two years and I'll be free. But there's one thing that I don't understand... Why do I have to pretend to be you fiancée? You can just find a woman and mate with her. I mean, it's pointless if it's law! You end up mating anyway," she said, still confused about the whole picture.

"There's an official royal assemblage every four and the next one is set in two years. King Vegeta wants to chance this one rule, so everyone are free to decide when to mate. I only need a fake fiancée until that day. Even though I officially need to mate in one year I can extend the date for just one year. It's just the time I need before the law will be changed. Since I'm the First Commander I'm the only one who can extend the time." After so much talking and explaining Kakarotto felt exhausted. Never had he talked this much in his life before. Defeated after all the talking, he sat down on the couch next to the one Chi Chi was sitting. "I want to decide when I want to mate. I don't want it happen bound to a law."

Making himself comfortable on the couch, the large man stretched out and laid on his back while his arm was used as pillow. "Since you get it now, the talk here ends. Go make something to eat, I'm hungry." He glanced at her and noticed the dirt that stuck on her face and body. Let alone the dirty rags she was wearing. "Before that you should wash yourself. You reek as hell. As my fiancée I can't allow you to walk around like this."

"What the-"

"If you dare waste time on cursing instead of taking a shower," he looked at her intently from head to toe and rose an eyebrow, smirking. "I can give you a hand."

"Never! I'm going! I'm going!" she spat distastefully, running straight to the bathroom which she found during her excursion around the house.

During the trip around the house Chi Chi had not paid much intention to the interior decoration of the bathroom. She was quite amazed by the view. It looked fancy. Chi Chi never saw pure marble before but heard of some costumers talk about the nobles using the rich materials for interior designs. So this is how it looks like... Bright and gorgeous as she thought while brushing her fingers over the clean surface. The bathroom contained a full fixture of a shower and bathtub. She was amazed by the view but why did she feel hollow inside? She walked toward the shower and looked to the ceiling. The ceiling was framed by little dots which confused the woman. Gingerly brushing her fingers over the turn-on bottom, water poured down her hands from the little dots on the ceiling, warm on the skin. Chi Chi took off her shabby clothes and stepped into the shower, washing off most of the dirt on her hair, face and body. Soap in hand, a fragrance she knew existed, slid over her dirty skin. How surprised she was to see the dirt come off and the white skin that came in sight. Chi Chi actually forgot how her skin looked like or when she saw it this white and smooth the last time. Through the constant working, she had barely time for her to wash of other than hair and face. On her free time she mostly slept in due to exhaustion. The thought of her family triggered the hollowness and overwhelmed her with sadness. Come on, Chi Chi. There's nothing to be sad about. You got all the luxury here and in two years, you're free! I'll be free... But who was she fooling? The fact that she was sold out by the only remaining family member pained her a lot. She looked at the little pool forming on her palm, her eyes as empty as she felt. I'm all alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the shower was done, Chi Chi prepared the meal her master was wishing for. Her arms and legs felt heavy from all the tension and chaos of the day. All she wanted was getting this done and go to bed. Usually Chi Chi was a fast cooker due to the large amount of costumers she had to deal with daily but this time she dragged time and finally, after a good hour, she was finished. Everything was set but something was still missing. Chi Chi looked over to the couch. Now I even have to wake the bastard.

With a deep sigh the exhausted woman walked to the couch to wake her master. As Chi Chi rested her hands on the couch, the sleeping view of the Commander caught her attention. Hm. Who would have thought he could look this innocent when sleeping? Despite his awful personality, I have to admit that he's handsome. Asshole. If he was just a little gentler it would be much bearable but this... She shook her head. Two years, Chi Chi. Two years.

"Hey, wake up. Your meal's ready. Get up before it gets cold," she said, keeping her hands on the couch. Just when she wanted to refrain from any skinship.

„Hey! Get up! Hey!" Having no other choice, Chi Chi stretched her hand out and shook his shoulder. Just the moment her hand touched his shoulder, Kakarotto's hand grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him. Everything happened in seconds and Chi Chi followed the process with wide eyes. Strong arms wrapped around her slender waist and his fury tail brushed her cheek tenderly. The affection including the tight embrace caused her to blush heavily. She could feel his muscles around her waist and his face was dangerously close to hers.

"Aaaaahh! You pervert, let me go!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"The fuck! Why are you screa-" he started but was cut of as he noticed the female on top of him. It was only seconds he doze off and the next second he found her in his arms. Mustering the position Chi Chi was in, Kakarotto noticed immediately that she didn't come into his arms openly. By the way his arms wrapped securely around her waist and his tail stroked her cheek revealed who actually pulled whom into this situation. But what surprised him the most was her appearance. Because of the dirt in her face and the greasy hair, he had not put much attention in noticing the true beauty behind it. Her skin white, her raven hair silky and her womanly figure, which he only noticed as he held her. She was mesmerising. His breathe caught. Without her attempt she already seduced and drove him mad with lust. If it were for his saiyan's instincts he would tear her clothes apart and see what was underneath. Yet how could he when she was making such a scared face?

"Why are you looking at me like that or is it that you're hoping for something?" His lips curled upward into a seductive smile which made Chi Chi's heart skip a beat. He came closer, close enough for their lips to be breaths away. Just for a moment Chi Chi saw how intensive he looked into her eyes as he drew closer but she blocked, turning her head to the right side.

"W-what are you talking about? You're the one who suddenly grabbed me. I- I just wanted to wake you up and tell you that dinner was ready."

"Dinner, hah. Sounds good to me. I might as well try out something different next time," he whispered into her ear, which caused her cheeks to blush deeply. "Hey, by the way... What's your name?" he asked casually.

Dumbfounded as she was, Chi Chi looked back at him again. "Chi Chi." she stammered confusedly.

"Hmm," he mused aloud. "Alright, I'll call you Chi."

"My name is not Chi but Chi Chi!"

"Do you prefer bitch over Chi? Well, if that's the case," he said, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

Chi Chi growled. "Do whatever you want but let me go already!" But she had no intention of waiting and pried herself out of his grip and jumped off. What's up with this jerk? A few minutes ago he was hugging me securely and his strong, fluffy tail stroked my cheek and then this! His intense eyes and his seductive smile... As if he wanted to jump on me right here and now. My unfaithful heart even pounded like crazy because of him! Chi Chi suddenly stopped her thinking and blinked. Because of him? No-way! It was because of shock, that's why! Don't be fooled by his handsome sm- Aaah! Stop it right now!

Now Chi Chi was stuck with an arrogant and perverted high-ranked saiyan for two year and this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Fake Fiancée~! I hope you enjoy the chapter and stay tuned till the end. Please feel free to share your opinions with me, be it good or bad. See you in the next chapter!


	3. The night together

Chapter 3 – The night together!

Both saiyans silently ate the dinner Chi Chi prepared for the brute man. She almost could ignore his presence whilst forcing herself to eat something. But it was in vain. Chi Chi simply couldn’t get a bite down as if everything was alright. The only thought, that made her grab the fork and force the meal down nonetheless, was that she had to keep her strength. There was no-one she could trust anymore and especially not the Commander. How ironic. Her thoughts fell back to the man again.

“Man, I’m full. It was a good idea taking you in. Your cooking is not bad,” he chimed, satisfied with the large meal he had which always delighted his mood. As he rubbed his stomach, Chi Chi made a face at him. “Just a perfect time to sleep.” He stood up and went to the bedroom, his thick tail loose behind him. It made Chi Chi realise only now how his tail was always around his waist and never loose. Chi Chi blinked confusingly and looked away. What the fuck is wrong with me! Why the hell do I study him this intently? She was frustrated but suddenly she lighted up. Oh, yes! I have to find his weak-point, because I will NOT stay two freaking years with him, never!!

“Take this,” Kakarotto said, dragging the woman back to here and now again. He held some clothes at her.

“Why are you giving me... this...?” She almost lost her voice when looked up at the man beside her. Her dark eyes widened drastically. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” Chi Chi screamed at the top of her lungs, jumping to her feet instinctively. She ran over to the other end of the table as she covered her face with one hand and pointed at Kakarotto with her other one. “You- YOU!” 

The crude man stood in boxers before her and still held the clothes at her, as if nothing was the matter. His ripped muscles and abs flashed shamelessly at her face and how gorgeous he looked right now. She couldn’t believe the pleasure his image actually gave. Her breathing came short. Chi Chi gulped. He was indeed the sexiest man on Vegetasei. A man with experience, that was for sure. There was no doubt that this man knew how to pleasure a woman to her finest. Her eyes widened again as she noticed him moving toward her. Step by nerve-racking, painful small steps he inched closer, which drove her nuts. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you backing away from me?” He asked in a soft voice, seductive to her ears, which made her legs shaky. 

Chi Chi couldn’t quite understand it herself but something about him made her back away. Why was he even walking toward her like that? “S-Stop right there! Do-don’t come any... closer or I-” She didn’t know what to say anymore and her stuttering didn’t help there. Without her noticing, Kakarotto edged her to an dead end.

“Heck, stop!” Gave the desperate woman away but Kakarotto speeded up and moved faster toward her, his smirk only widening. Chi Chi’s heart beat furiously and this made her furious. Immediately the raven head dashed to the left side but Kakarotto blocked her way and pinned her against the wall. Reacting instantly Chi Chi tried her luck with the right side but his hand blocked her path.

“Now you can’t run away anymore, wildcat.” He drew his body closer to hers, only a gap between their frames. One inch closer and she could feel his firm body against hers. Her face flushed brightly at the thought. Her eyes widened as he brought his face closer. Much too close for her to take it any longer. Just as their lips were about to touch, Chi Chi took a swing and dashed her fist right at his face. 

“Do you really think you could take me down? What a fool,” he caught her hand in his and pinned it above her head. The clothes, which were originally held by him, were now held by his tail. 

“Take your clothes off and change into . Then come to the bedroom, understood?” Kakarotto whispered teasingly into her ear, her lips brushing her skin tenderly. His voice almost lured a moan out of her lips, her legs felt shaky and all this happened because of his teasing. It scared her how much the Commander could manipulate her.

“W-wh-what...- What did you?” Her cheeks turned crimson red. “NO WAY! Get off, now!!”  
“If you don’t do as I say, I will change you into this myself and drag you the whole way back to the bedroom. What do you say?” His lips still on her ear.

Chi Chi bit her lips in frustration. “A-alright, just gimme the stupid clothes already and back off!! I,” she paused, hating herself for saying it. “I’ll come to the bedroom, too.” Grabbing the clothes from his tail, she clutched the cursed clothes to her body. His smirk came to life again and Chi Chi wanted to punch his face more than anything right now. Satisfied with the woman, the Commander turned around and walked to the bedroom, waving his tail like a happy dog who openly showed his enthusiasm. Damn you, stupid Commander! What does he even plan to do with these clothes? She looked down at the clothes. A T-Shirt and a boxer. Is that his... thing? Does he likes to do it with this kind of clothes?? I don’t want to go in! Not even in her wildest dreams would she have imagined to lose her virginity like this. 

A sigh slipped past her lips several times as she changed into the clothes the Commander gave her. Running away as not an option and this was none, too. She felt utterly helpless and powerless the same. Every step felt like as if her feet were made of stones. When she stood in front of the door, Chi Chi felt her heart ponding heavily against her chest as if was about to burst off its ribcage. Gripping the last bit of courage she could bundle in her mind, she opened the door yet in such a painful slow motion, Chi Chi just had to peek in first to see if he was waiting for her. But to her astonishment, he was laying flat on his side, showing her his back and sleeping. Without realisation the raven-head held her breath and let it out in one go after she saw him. And here I thought he would-

“You’re going to sleep here from now on. Your new clothes will arrive tomorrow and until then wear what I gave you. You can’t wear your old clothes anymore,” Kakarotto said in the same position he was still laying. In any normal circumstances Chi Chi would have opened her big mouth and said something against it, but with her current relief and the fear she felt a while ago, she was fine with just anything. This was perfectly fine with her as long he was keeping his distance. Silently Chi Chi went to bed and laid down right close to the edge and away from him. It didn’t take seconds and Chi Chi doze off, her eyelids shutting down when the opportunity was given. It was a hard day for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A new day, a new start. The sunlight shone brightly through the window and little birds chirped happily outside the house. What a wonderful, normal and ordinary day, like always. But this time there was a chance in his normal life situation. A raven-haired woman slept next to him. Not that it was unusual, but a woman at his house was. Kakarotto was about to get up as he noticed something holding him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see what was holding him. Even though he knew that Chi Chi was the only one in the room beside him, he was still surprised to see that it was her who cuddled him up like a big teddy bear. Her face was pressed against his back and her slender arms firmly around his torso. Just when he was about to yell at her and tell her to buzz off, he felt something wet against his skin. Is she crying? He tried to get a glimpse from her face by watching over his shoulders but all he saw was her luscious black hair. She only puts up a strong front but... 

His thought blanked and instincts took over his mind as his callous hand reached touch a strand of her silky hair.

“Mmhm...” Chi Chi ran her hand over her eyes and wiped the sleep dust off swiftly. Kakarotto watched her and he watched how her hand swiped over the drool for which he had mistaken for a pitiful tear. 

His hand stopped in mid-air.

“Don’t... don’t tell me it was your drool!! And here I thought-” He bellowed at her which woke her up for good. Her mind however still needed minutes to react. Lost in the process Chi Chi looked hard into Kakarotto’s one. Seconds by seconds they widened and-

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! DON’T TOUCH ME!!” Chi Chi screamed at the top of her lungs, rolling away from him in lighting speed. A dramatic finger pointed at the Commander. “I- I can’t believe you took advantage of an innocent girl in her slumber! You pervert!!”

A vein popped into surface. “The fuck?? It was YOU who clung to me, wench!” Every fibre in his body wanted to scream back at her but he controlled himself, still.

“WHAT. I would never!!”

“I knew you were stupid but this much I couldn’t imagine,” he said, giving up with a sigh. She wouldn’t admit her fault anyway. “I don’t have time for this. Go and make something to eat while I’m getting dressed.” Kakarotto got up and stretched his stiff muscles, a small groan flitting past his mouth at the process. 

At the sight of his bare chest and firm muscles Chi Chi blushed furiously instantly. She tired to form words but she remained speechless, only her mouth kept moving mutely. Covering her eyes with her hands, the raven head looked down but two fingers were parted enough to peep at his luscious body. Did I really slept on his chest the whole night? How could I? Even if it was nic- NONONONO!!!

His armour were scattered on the ground which he picked up from the ground piece by pieces as he felt the hot gazes of a certain someone. He couldn’t help but crack a smirk. Stupid woman. It was written on her face what she was thinking and why not add colour to these rosy cheeks. Kakarotto threw the parts of his armour to the bed and stood next to the bed, his sharp eyes upon the blushing woman. 

Chi Chi slowly parted all her fingers and looked at Kakarotto who kept looking at her as he put his wristband on firstly. The intensity stirred something within her and she could feel her heart beating abnormally fast. As the Commander rolled his shoulders and flexed his muscles Chi Chi had jumped off the bed. “NO!” Came from the frustrating woman who couldn’t take the tension anymore. She ran out of the room and left a grinning Commander behind.


	4. A blond saiyan?

Chapter 4 – A blond saiyan?

As vivid thoughts plagued her and reminisced a dark shade of pink onto her cheek, the irritated woman prepared breakfast as she was told. Was he doing it on purpose? Damn brute, knows how good he’s looking and shamelessly uses it against me!! AND IT WORKS! I’m so mad!! Before she reached the kitchen, the furious saiyan female turned around and shoved a middle finger toward the bedroom door. With a loud tsk she turned around again dangled her behind straight to the kitchen – at least this would distract her.

Kakarotto let out a curt chuckle as he draped his armour and adjusted it to his body. As he looked at the mirror, his eyes fell to the door behind him. Strangely enough, he had to admit that he liked her reactions and perhaps even her presence? Whatever it was he knew that the time with her would bring lots of exciting and unexpected moments.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steady steps resounded in the dull corridor of the castle and every soldier around the first Commander shrieked back in fear. His presence was the most feared one in the castle right after the King himself. At the steady yet quick pace, especially his stern look, the soldiers knew an urgent mission was causing it. Anyone stopping him or being in the way would be swapped away like an annoying fly against the wall. At least he felt like swapping them against the wall, but knew how to control himself, if not provoked. He was the High Commander and had a reputation to keep after all.

“Commaaaandeeer,” a female officer grabbed his arm and forced the busy man to a halt. “I’ve been waiting for you since two days! Why didn’t you come?” Her rosy lips formed into a pout as she pressed her breasts against Kakarotto’s muscular arm. A loose lock of her hair clouded her eyes which delicate fingers slid behind her ear stimulatingly. Only recently she got ranked as a Commander and assigned for a trainee unit. Many noble women approached the Commander and seduced the man into wild nights, mostly in hope he would mate with one of them. Even those who got ranked of higher position only recently made their attempt clear and used all methods to win the Commander in bed. Yet this woman had only work in mind and kept distance from the royals as much as possible. It had been all a game. By gaining the Commander’s attention, she made her move clear, she was no different from the other false women.

He inhaled sharply, a pang of anger suddenly rushing in his vein which he had to force down. “Epuri, I told you not to do this when I’m on an urgent mission,” he hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Ah, I told you to call me Puri,” she sugar-talked seductively, emphasising the r by rolling it over her tongue, the rough tone of the Commander only turning her more on. “Why don’t you come over right after your mission? You wouldn’t regret it.” Dark eyes narrowed invitingly as she mustered the fine man’s muscles, chest and his attractive features. Not giving up on her attempts, she bit on her rosy bottom lip and her hand reached toward his cheek but Kakarotto grabbed her hand and pinned her against the wall in rapid speed. 

Epuri gasped, having thought she finally made him lustful enough to drive him mad with need here and now but as she looked at the Commander fear dwelt in her body. The dark expression she saw on his face sent her shivers down her spine. 

“Don’t cross my way ever again,” he growled dangerously before he left. He would not play her games anymore. Epuri, however, bit on her fingernail in frustration and stared at the Commander’s back until his stature vanished at the next corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whilst cleaning the house, Chi Chi had a flashback at what happened in the afternoon.

“Just do as I told you and everything will be fine. Don’t think of escaping again. I would find you anyway,” Kakarotto warned the ebony-haired woman before he left the house. 

“Yeah, yeah, you shithead. As if I were s-c-a-r-e-d of you. Just come on and I’ll show you what real fear is,” she said triumphantly, pointing a finger at the door when suddenly it opened again and Kakarotto came in. Oh, shit!! Don’t tell me he actually heard me? Chi Chi immediately pulled her finger away, sweatdrops forming on her forehead.  
“I forgot to take the scouter with me,” he said, grabbing the scouter from the desk and leaving again.

Chi Chi’s knees gave away and she fell to the ground in relief, “You must be kidding me. Geez... Do they all have a sixth sense or something? Scared me to death!” Chi Chi rested on her hands and leant against it as she sighed. Blankly she stared at the ceiling for a while until she suddenly clasped her cheeks and stood up on her feet again. 

Briskly she walked to the kitchen and snatched a mob, swirling around in a pirouette like a prima ballerina, or at least she tried and not cared if it was one. 

As she swiped the ground, Chi Chi reached out her hand toward the door and sung in a loud sing-song voice:

“Don’t make me clooooose any doors~  
I don’t wanna huuuuuurt anymore.”

She turned around and embraced herself.

“Stay in my arms,” she dropped her voice. “If you dare.”  
“Must I imagine you theeeeere.  
Don’t walk away from meeeeee~ Because I have nothing. Nothing! Noooothiiiiiiinnnng...” her voice fell quieter as she sung the last sentence, memories flashing behind her eyes and suddenly she felt weak. “Stupid song, another one.”

The sun already settled down and the blue sky was tainted with a fair shade of orange and illuminating moon soon won its dominance as the sun slowly retreated from the surface. Chi Chi cleaned the house and prepared dinner for the Commander, as he wished. Or to be more precisely, he ordered me to do it. With everything finished so fast, there was nothing else she had to do. She sat on the chair at the table and rested her chin on her hand, bored. Normally I’d work in the bar, clean and cook nonstop. I sometimes had to serve the meals myself and there was never time for a brief break. But here I am, playing nice lover games with the first Commander himself, wohoo. What a lucky girl I am. All the girls in Vegetasei would fight me but who cares? I have to be at his side all the time, hold his hand when needed and embrace him. Perhaps even kiss- Suddenly she clapped her cheeks and shook her head furiously. Stop daydreaming, Chi Chi!! There is no time to blush and get your heartbeat out of control! Just thinking about it makes me realise it all now. I have to sleep with him on the same bed, with his naked, sexy and muscular body and... Aaah, why does he have to be so handsome!! Overwhelmed by her thoughts and rush of emotion she hit the table and exhaled heavily. She felt defeated.

“Am I disturbing you?” Kakarotto interrupted the woman’s train of thoughts and forced her back to reality. He held a package in his hand which he put onto the table. “These are your new clothes. You’re going to wear them from now on. More will come tomorrow.”

Chi Chi opened the package suspiciously and wondered what kind of clothes he brought for her. Her eyes widened as fancy, rich and glamorous fabrics greeted her eyes. She could tell that some clothes were meant for everyday life and some other for special events. Never in her life had the poor woman seen so many clothes and suddenly all have changed in one day. 

She picked one of the clothes and looked at it more closely. “What’s that? Why are they so exposive? I will never wear something like this, never!” Her eyes fell on the shoes she found inside and hysterically shoved it to Kakarotto’s face. “Shoes on sticks? Are you serious?? These are weapons!!”

“I was not asking. You will wear this kind of style when you’re pretending my soon-to-be mate and according to that, you need something suitable.

“No-way. I-won’t-ever-wear-it. NEVER. Why don’t you wear this shit if you insist on it so badly.”

“I never saw a woman this stupid before. Other women would fight for luxury, let alone kill and here you are complaining.” He grabbed the dress from Chi Chi’s hand and pulled it over her head by force. “You’re going to wear it, period!”

“Fuck, what are you-” Chi Chi cried out and struggled against the Commander’s strength just in time by pushing the fabric over her head stubbornly. “I won’t wear it even if you force me into it!”

Both struggled as one of them forced the other to put the dress on and the other to get the piece of threat away from her. Kakarotto wrapped a leg around the woman’s hips and tried to keep her in place whilst Chi Chi pinched his cheek brutally and stretched it to the side whileas the other hand kept the cloth off of her face. Suddenly Kakarotto lost his balance as Chi Chi pushed him away from her, pulling her down with him. Both laid on the ground side by side, defeated. 

“I told you to stop,” Chi Chi said, breathing heavily. Exhaustion hit her.

Kakarotto breathed heavily as well, not even sparring had been this difficult before. Just when he was about to open his mouth, an idea came to his mind. “You’re just scared the clothes won’t look good on you. I wouldn’t blame you at that.” He knew how stubborn this woman can be, just like a minute ago.

A vein popped onto Chi Chi’s forehead, feeling her ego being offended and the need to protect said ego from this absurd man. “What were you saying?” Chi Chi sat up and glared down on the Commander beside her. “You will so regret saying this,” she hissed before she snatched the dress and put it back to the package. 

Kakarotto had a faint smile of victory on his lips as he watched the woman take the package to the bedroom. “I’m starving! I hope you made something delicious for me!!” He called out loudly enough for her to hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After another day had past and the warrior had slept without any other word to the raven-haired woman. Something felt wrong to the Commander as he rolled around and found the bed empty. Don’t tell me- He jumped to his feet and dashed out of the bedroom. This wench didn’t dare to escape, right? Half-nakedly he ran up the house and then to the corridor where he stopped his movement, dumbfounded. 

Before him stood a beautiful, attractive woman from behind. Her curves defined alluringly in the tight black dress she was wearing. Long, straight ebony hair reached the middle of her frame. He kept staring at her from head to toe, Kakarotto felt himself harden as blood rushed right down to his groin. Who is this woman? Unbelievably he walked toward the woman and wondered if he still was dreaming. I must be seeing things. 

The beautiful woman turned around and looked Kakarotto straight in the eyes, a triumphantly smile on her lips. She saw how confused he looked and this felt like sweet sweet victory.

“I told you you’d regret your words, didn’t I?” Chi Chi said with a sweet yet sarcastic tone. “You’re fascinated by me, aren’t you?”

His eyes roamed intently over her seductive figure, from head to toe. “Yeah, indeed. I’m fascinated. Fascinated that even you could look like a woman,” he said, rubbing his chin briefly before he crossed his arms over his chest. “It seems the saying is true. Clothes do make people.” Who would have thought that behind the dirty and torn rags hid a figure this hot. Not even in his dreams would he have thought that this woman could make him feel this way. Kakarotto had many women in his life but this here, she was definitely the sexiest woman he ever laid eyes on. His groin pulsed blissfully at the thought of ripping her clothes off and seeing what was underneath these thin fabrics. Her hips swaying side to side as she approached him add more fuel to his arousing. He hissed as the tempting woman stopped before him, her petite tail wiggling behind her alluringly. Luckily I saw how the women did it in the bar. I hope my act works.

“Are you sure it’s not only my clothes?” It was hard only focusing on his eyes, no way would she dare look at his fine, bare chest and start blushing again. This would be her win. It was stupid, she knew, but by some mysterious ways it hurt her when it came from his mouth. If it was anyone else, she wouldn’t mind. Chi Chi was almost at the same height as the Commander’s board shoulders. I even woke up earlier to probably stand and walk with this damned shoes. These beasts almost killed me!

“What are you aiming for, wench?” His hand wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her against his half-naked frame, he had to admit it felt fucking good. Two fingers cupped her petite chin and forced her to look at him steadily. “If you keep tempting me, you’ll have to take the consequences, too.” 

Fuck! Since when did he take the leading part!! Chi Chi bit her bottom inner bitterly, she would not loose her battle just yet. “Didn’t you say you weren’t that desperate? Why the change of mind?” Every muscle in her frame screamed to push the saiyan male off of her but her stupid ego stopped her.

“Woman, I’m only a man, too. Sometimes my instincts get the better of me. And if you continue your little game, I will make you scream in a way you never did before,” he hissed huskily, leaning further against her delicate lips which were only gaps apart.

“You wouldn’t,” she said bluntly and inwardly she cursed at herself for even continung her temptation.

Easily and abruptly Kakarotto lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist, his calloused hands snuck under the dress and groped her firm ass as he positioned her soft crotch against his hardened one, sending him blissful shivers down his spine. Her gasps and soft moan turned him on even more. “Say it again, if you dare,” he whispered into her ear, his lips ghosting over her skin. 

“No, stop!!” she protested desperately. “Please...” Her frame shivered from the unfamiliar sensation and it scared her. She gripped Kakarotto’s shoulders tightly and tried to push him away but the new waves of pleasure weakened her as he rubbed his hardened shaft against her clothed core continuously. How could she had brought herself into this mess? Her whole body felt on fire and her cheeks were glowing a shiny red. “Stop it...”

Kakarotto watched her expressions intently, the rosy cheeks and the soft gasps she made as he tightened his grip over her delicate behind, enjoying the pleasure the woman gave him. Just as his fingers were to sneak under her underwear and feel her heated skin, he suddenly stopped and dropped Chi Chi onto the leather sofa. “Wha-” came from the startled woman, her mind still clouded between pleasure and resistance. Kakarotto loomed over her, casting a shadow onto her slender figure. “These are the consequences, woman. Next time you do something stupid like this and I will fuck you for good, understood?” Anymore of this and he would have completely lost control over himself. It wasn’t the time for him to play games. He briskly walked the bathroom without saying another word.

“--YOU--” Chi Chi glared deadly at the evil man’s back, grabbing a high heel quickly and throwing it at him. Just as Kakarotto opened the door, he dodged the shoe swiftly by bending his head to the right. Not having her satisfaction achieved yet Chi Chi threw the other shoe at him but the Commander closed the door in time and it hit the wooden surface instead. “Ugh!!!” Frustrated at him and herself she slumped back at the sofa and hid her heated face. Even though she was scared, it was undoubtably the pleasure she felt more strongly and made her whole frame tremble with desire. Never did she feel like this before and here she was feeling this thanks to her master. Biting her bottom lip, she still felt her crotch pulsing. Sneaking a hand down her underwear, she felt the moisture caused by him. What would she had done if he continued? Deep down Chi Chi knew the answer and it made her feel utterly ashamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another day past and it was afternoon again. Chi Chi was about to make dinner when she noticed some ingredients were missing. “If there aren’t enough ingredients, go right behind the house. Walk down the path until you see a huge wall. It will take a while until you get there. On the right side you will find a door, that’s were the kitchen slaves are. You can get anything you need from there.” She could hear Kakarotto’s voice ring in her mind. “Guess that’s where I will head to.”

Sweet fresh air brushed past her as she stood outside the house. “Oh, shit!” Quickly Chi Chi rushed back into the house and took a basket she found in the storage room before walking out again. “Okay, this will do.”

Chi Chi inhaled the refreshing air deeply and exhaled again, it felt good after so much stress to finally relax and get free moment away from the house. The walk took a good 20 minutes until she reached the said wall. Wait a minute... Wasn’t this the path I ran when I tried to escape? That bastard knew about it and still played with me, ugh! Lured me into this direction. He even makes me angry when he’s not around!

“This damn brute,” she cursed aloud.

“What?” A rough, deep voice asked her. Chi Chi quickly turned around, searching the owner of the unknown voice. It was a tall man in casual clothes, a black-orange bolero and a wide harem pants. His chest was exposed and so were his arms, a pure muscle show-off as Chi Chi would say. One thing, though, was off and strange about the man. A blond saiyan? Since when do we have blond saiyans on Vegetasei? Even his tail is blonde! When Chi Chi observed him more closely she noticed his eyes were turquoise. Never in her life have she seen such a beautiful eye colour before. He’s a handsome man but not as handsome as Kakaro- The hell? Get a grip of yourself, Chi Chi!! 

“Who’s the damn brute you were talking about?” the blond asked, interrupting her thoughts abruptly.

 

“Oh, nevermind. It’s not important anyway. Are you one of the servants here? I came here to get some ingredients but don’t know my way around? Can you help me, please?”

“I-,” just when the blond saiyan was about to say something a soldier ran up to them.

“COMMANDEEER!” he shouted from the top of his lungs, breathing and sweating heavily. He must have searched for the blond saiyan for a long time, especially when implied by his distressed expression. “Why are you here, Commander? Everyone is waiting for you.”

Chi Chi paled visibly. Did he just say Commander?

“Tell them I will be there shortly. You’re dismissed.”

“As you wish, Commander Gogeta,” he bowed his head deeply before he ran back to from wherever he came from.

As both of them talked Chi Chi used the opportunity to tip-toe sneak out of the scenario. Best to get away from here while I can... “You there,” came from the said Commander and Chi Chi cringed at his voice, running mad for her life. Dear God, help me!! But how could she possibly outwin a commander? In seconds the blond saiyan caught her, holding her arm imprison. 

“I- I’m sorry! I didn’t know...” Chi Chi cried out desperately, holding her hands up to her face and covering it from any possible hits she might get.

“Whoa, calm down! I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to know your name,” Gogeta said.

“So you can punish me after your work?” Chi Chi cried out even more desperately at that.

“No,” Gogeta chuckled, letting go of her arm. “I just wondered who you are. I never saw you around here before. So, relax. I won’t punish you, I promise,” a smile filled his face and Chi Chi breathed out in relief.

“I’m Chi Chi, High Commander Kakarotto’s fiancée,” she answered, hopefully not too false and awkwardly. She still needed to make it sound natural or the deal and her life might be at stake. A threat she would not easily pass like this one.

“The High Commander’s?”

 

“Yes,” Chi Chi nodded.

“I see...” Scratching his chin, he remained silent for awhile which freaked Chi Chi out again. Perhaps he saw right through me and knew I was lying?

“Since when are you here?” He suddenly asked and again Chi Chi felt relieved. What was this tension she felt constantly around him? She really needed to get used to the word fiancée much, much more or else someone else might see right through her.

“I came here recently, not long ago.”

“Which means you’re not familiar with the palace, am I right? If you want me to I can show you around,” he offered, smiling kindly at the saiyan female.

“Eh, yes... Thank you, Commander Gogeta. I’d appreciate it,” she tried to smile back, which must seem forced and awkward. 

“Just Gogeta is enough. You don’t have to be formal with me. I won’t be formal with you, too, Chi Chi.” It had a strange cling to her ears, hearing her own name coming from a noble, high-ranked warrior. More creepy than good.

“A-alright. I will see you around any time soon, then. I’ve to go,” she said, bowing respectfully before turning back to her original destination.

"If you’re looking for ingredients, you only have to go through the red door. It’s a huge kitchen. There are enough people who could help you,” Gogeta advised before leaving for the important meeting.

“Thank you.” Chi Chi turned around and walked toward the red door the Commander had mentioned. While the saiyan female opened the door and kindly asked herself in, Gogeta had watched her carefully until the door closed behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Late in the evening Chi Chi sat on the chair at the table and thought about the earlier incident with Commander Gogeta. How on Vegetasei could she have been so reckless? She could have died there when it wasn’t for his kindness he showed her. At least some of the non-existent luck shined down on her face. But what worried her was the _date_ she had agreed to. If it was one. Why did she have to say yes back there? Chi Chi had to keep her promise now. It was important that the High Commander knew about their meeting. There might even be a small chance for him to forbid Chi Chi to go. How wonderful it would be to easily get away with it. At least this time his temper might be of use.

Suddenly someone’s presence interrupted her thoughts. Looking up into the person’s face, it was none other but Kakarotto. _Of course, it was him._  

“Why don’t you answer me? I kept calling you.”

Chi Chi cut him off shortly. “I have something to tell you,” she said, ignoring his blank expression, mostly because he was taken aback by her sudden change of attitude. It took a moment but his eyebrow twitched at the lack of respect she showed him. Chi Chi didn’t budge and kept her gaze sternly, letting him know of the importance in this manner. Dark orbs glared down at the woman, noticing the clothes she was wearing thanks to his order.

Damn this clothes and his uncontrollable mind.

Sitting down opposite of her, he sighed irritatingly. “What is it?”

“I saw Commander Gogeta today and he insisted to show me over the palace. I couldn't refuse,”

“Where is the problem? Just go with him. You don't have to tell me that,” he said coldly, but when he took in the surprised response from Chi Chi, he continued. “We're only pretending. It's not like we're really betrothed. Mind your own business and I'll do the same.”

His cold demeanor wasn’t new to her but the upsetting feeling she felt creeping into her stomach was new. She didn’t know why but Chi Chi disliked his disinterest. “Fine, I'm going. I just wanted to tell you that I have a date tomorrow. So find someone else who makes dinner. I'll be busy.” Chi Chi headed off to the bedroom whileas Kakarotto was left with an open mouth.

“I don't want to eat. I need to search for a dress for tomorrow. Just go ahead. I’ll do the dishes once you’re finished.” With her last words spoken, she entered the bedroom.

Despite him acknowledging it Kakarotto was bothered by her seeing another man. Especially when it came to the dresses he was sure she would wear only for him. But there was also something else that bothered him. 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  

On the next day it was Kakarotto who woke up early. He couldn’t get a wink of sleep since the conversation with Chi Chi last night. This bothering feeling was gnawing at him and somehow unsettled him. Dragging himself to the couch, he sat there and simply thought away. Though none of these thoughts actually made sense. Soon he was interrupted by the clicking sound of shoes. Chi Chi. The raven-haired woman came out of the door in her breathtaking violet dress, which hugged her delicious body and empathised every ounce of curves. In this very moment he regretted letting her go with Gogeta. Kakarotto was a composed man, despite his saiyan blood, but this woman aroused him way too easily. How could a slave be this beautiful? If it wasn’t for his ego he would pull her onto his lap and fuck her deliriously. Kakarotto was one step away from losing his mind.

_Is he starring at me the whole time or am I imagining things?_ ChiChi was a little at lost. She didn't quite understand why he was starring at her. _I have already enough problems on my own. I barely can walk on these damn shoes! Damn him whoever made these stupid shoes!_ ChiChi didn't give him much credit and focused on not embarrassing herself in front of him, if he was watching for some faults in her appearance and walking.

“Huh, must be pretty desperate. Dressing yourself up this much for just a walk? Seems like you’re aiming for a fuck instead.”

ChiChi couldn't believe what he just said. “What the fuck did you just say!”

“You heard me. You want to fuck him that badly? If that's what you want,” he said, rising from the couch and approached her. “Just say it and I will make you cry in joy.” But before the saiyan could get any closer ChiChi threw her handbag straight at his face.

“Bitch, wha-!” He froze. Before him was a saiyan woman with tear-filled eyes, furiously kneaded her eyebrows at him. His hand reached out to her, “I…” But before he could say any more, Chi Chi ran past him and out of the house.

“ _Shit!_ What's wrong with me? That wasn't what I wanted to say,” Kakarotto mumbled against his hand, covering it with his face. “Idiot.”

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chi Chi ran toward the garden and sat down on a bench, her cheeks drenched with her tears. On the way to pick the woman up Gogeta had seen her running and chased her worriedly. “Chi Chi, I saw you running and… Why are you crying?” He asked, when the second Commander noticed her body trembling.

But Chi Chi immediately wiped away the tears in an attempt to hide what was already clear. All she could muster was a simple headshake, her soft sobbing desperately tried to hold within. Gogeta sat next to her and bent down to see her face. “I can’t help you if you don’t say anything,” he said gently. His words triggered Chi Chi. _Help… No, you can’t help me. No one can._ Her tears fell down her cheeks freely as she covered her face in her hands. What frustrated Chi Chi was how openly she showed Kakarotto how hurt she was by his words? Even her tears she was unable to hide. When did she get so weak? She didn’t understand. As Chi Chi remained silent Gogeta felt useless, he wanted to help but he didn’t know how. He wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders and comforted her.

“Let’s go to my chamber. You can stay there until you feel better.” Lost in self-hatred and frustration the woman went along as Gogeta held her shoulder and guided her the way since her vision got blurry by the tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakarotto decided to look after her. He stormed out of the house and stopped abruptly. In front of his eyes was Gogeta, holding Chi Chi in his arms as both walked into the palace. Anger rushed through his body. In this very moment Kakarotto wanted to blast his fucking head, daring to touch _his_ woman so freely. But he kept his wrath at bay, knowing very well of the reason of why the woman was crying and hurt. He was the reason. Why didn’t he simply tell her not go? Chi Chi came to him, wanting to find a way to avoid going out with Gogeta, but he himself ruined it. Kakarotto clenched his hand and went back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chi Chi got a tea from the second Commander to soothe her with. Her tears stopped falling and she managed to calm down, but the pain still remained. Silently the saiyan sat opposite of her and waited patiently until Chi Chi felt like talking again.

“I'm sorry. You wanted to show me the palace and now we're sitting here,” Chi Chi mumbled under her breath, too embarrassed to look the saiyan in the eye. For so long she fought with herself to conceal her feelings and show how bravely she fought.

“It's alright. We can do this some another time again, but more importantly… What happened? Did you have a fight with Kakarotto?”

“I,” she swallowed. Just at the mention of his name she was triggered again. Tears threatened to fall again.

“Wh-whoa there! Don’t cry again. You just stopped, please. I won’t ask, sorry!” Gogeta panicked and waved his hands dramatically.

It lured a small smile from Chi Chi’s lips. “I won’t cry anymore. Don’t worry.”

“That's better. Just smile. You look better when you smile,” he encouraged her. It was clear how little he had to deal with comfort, but this little already was enough for Chi Chi.

“Thanks Gogeta. You really helped me.” Now she wholeheartedly at him. Through the hard times she didn’t notice how much she actually needed it. A friend, someone who listened to her problems and comforted her. She was deeply grateful. Feeling alone was something she never wished upon someone else. It hurt.

"Nah, I didn’t even do anything,” he shook it off with a smile.

“You did,” she exclaimed loudly, but coughed as her own sudden burst embarrassed her and tainted her cheeks softly. “I mean, you were there for me and comforted me.” She looked him in the eye, meaning every word she said and wanting to make clear how much she appreciated this kindness.

“But anyone would do at least this much.”

“No, you’re wrong. Ever since my parents died, no one ever had,” at the mention of her parents her voice cracked the slightest, her eyes immediately thrown to the floor to avoid any more tears, as promised. _Stop, Chi Chi. It’s okay… You’re fine and used to it. You are._ She never was.

With her reaction Gogeta resisted to ask and kept quiet. It was clear how hard it was for the woman. He wanted her to be at ease. If she ever wanted to share it with someone, she would do it by her own. “I’m told to be a good listener,” he said charmingly, a gentle smile tugging the corner of his lips upward. “Tell me when you feel at ease. Since you know where my office is, feel free to barge in whenever you feel like it.”

Chi Chi liked the sound of it, sharing her story and spilling everything she kept in for so long. Finally freeing her mind with words and events she was unable to say aloud. About her village, the happy days and the sudden death of her parents. How she was sold out by her uncle and now was the pretentious fiancée of none other but the cruel First-in-Commander Kakarotto. “I might, one day.”

He nodded in response and lent in forward, his tone flattening. “But how did you and Kakarotto meet?”

Chi Chi started at him, dumbfounded, at the very first moment. She was speechless. _I met him through my uncle. One day he sold me off as a slave and then, you won’t believe it! He told me to be his fake fiancée! Can you believe it? What a romantic story._ But instead Chi Chi had to lie to her first found friend. _I’m sorry…_ “He came to the bar I used to work and, you know, it happened.” Deep down Chi Chi was praying that Gogeta would buy the cheap story she made up in despair. She waited for a reaction but he didn’t show any. Little droplets of sweat started to build on her forehead. Quickly she rushed, “It’s quite embarrassing to talk about it.” Faking a shy smile and a blush, the woman looked on her lap and to her astonishment Chi Chi felt her cheeks really flaring up.

“Of course,” he chuckled and Chi Chi felt her heart lifting with relief, glad about him believing her words. _I feel bad but… it’s better if he believes me._

With this said a piece of ease soothed the woman. Her pain was not shouldered just by herself but she shared it by having a friend who cared. It was this easy, a friend who listened and cared. Both started a random conversation and it was a happy one. Chi Chi laughed openly and even had fun together. But as happy moments come, a pang of guilt always returns. Was she deserving this happiness? As if she herself hindered the happiness, a thought of her uncle flashed back. Her laughter simmered. “You know… My uncle used to say that every year in autumn, when the moon showed its most radiant shine, I would sleepwalk. The first time it happened my uncle found me in a forest near his house. He didn’t think much about it until it happened on the same day. The third time he observed and prepared to follow me. It was always the forest.”

“But why always the forest and that on the same day?” Gogeta asked, confused.

“I don’t know. All I can remember are some picture I can’t put together. Nothing makes sense and worse of all, I can’t remember them either,” she said. By recalling the past, she felt as if she forgot something really important. But she didn’t know what. 

“To be honest, I don’t know the right words but if there is anything I can help you with, I’ll be there for you,” he smiled at her which Chi Chi returned just as much.

“Just the right words,” she said. “Thank you, Gogeta.” Her eyes fell upon a clock on the wall and she knew it was time. “I should be going h,” she paused. “Home.” Surprised about the choice of words, she kept still until Gogeta’s reply nudged her out of her trance.

“Alright. Now that you can come any time you want to. I’ll show you around the palace, if we get the chance to.”

“Let’s do that. See you, Gogeta.”

"Good night, Chi Chi.”

“Good night.”

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Chi Chi was outside she couldn’t believe how much time had past. It was already dark and quiet, only the insects rustled in the bushes and kept the place alive. Due to her talk with Gogeta she lost the track of time. _Damn it! I forgot to make dinner tonight! He’ll get mad and-_ She blinked which followed by a sigh. _What an idiot I am. How can I possibly even think about making him something to eat when he treats me like trash! Moreover… I don’t want to see his face!_ But in the same time Chi Chi had no other place to go anymore.

As she entered the house Chi Chi found Kakarotto sitting on the couch again. He looked at her, his mouth moving as if he had something to say, but Chi Chi ignored him. She went right into the bedroom. _Never forget your place, Chi Chi. Just for two years._ Finally getting rid of these too fancy clothes, she changed into more comfortable ones and went for the kitchen.

“Did you eat something?” she asked out of a blue.

“No.” Still feeling guilty about his words and being the cause of her sadness, he couldn’t face her. None of them said anything. Both of them said nothing as Chi Chi prepared a full plate for the saiyan male and placed it onto the table. With the clear sound of it the Commander reacted and walked toward the table to take a seat. Noticing the lack of another place for the woman, he felt his temper rise again and gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold it at bay.

“Trying to lose some weight for Gogeta? Didn't you please him enough,” he spat as he dug into the food she just made for him. The way she behaved was because of him and none other. Despite him knowing it, he still couldn’t hold back these hateful words from leaving his mouth.

But Chi Chi had enough of it. _How dare he keep saying that! After what he made me go through!_ “You seem to be disturbed by the fact that I was together with Gogeta. Didn’t you say to mind our own business. So, why do you care? Jealous?” If Chi Chi had any plans on returning to the bedroom, it changed by standing right opposite of him. Her eyes narrowed into glares.

Kakarotto swallowed the last piece of food and stood up without saying a word. He walked right toward Chi Chi, making her flinch but not step back. _Shit! Don’t tell me this creep is about to hit me!_ How she wanted to run away but her pride forbad her to move a muscle.

He scoffed. “Jealous?” His hand reached out and Chi Chi reflexively jerked away but by her surprise, Kakarotto wasn’t in for the hit. He touched her cheek and stroke it gently. Which… made it even more scary for the woman.

“What are you,” she threw at him and her sentence remained unfinished. Kakarotto pressed his lips against hers and captivated Chi Chi into a passionate kiss. With his free hand he wrapped it around her small torso and pressed Chi Chi against his firm body. What made the situation worse wasn’t just the kiss but the fact that the Commander’s upper half was naked, which allowed the woman to feel the toned muscles under her thin clothes.

“Wha,” Chi Chi tried again, as she managed to pull away from his lips, only to be conquered by his mouth again. His tongue explored her inner mouth hungrily, tasting her with suppressed desire. By the way his tongue roamed in her mouth and his lips colliding against hers in continuous attempt to win it over, Chi Chi slipped gasps and eventually for air. Her eyes were shut down tightly and her mind started to lose concentration but she still struggled under his tight arms. When she managed to free one of her arms, Kakarotto swiftly pinned it behind her back, a smug scoff flitted past his mouth after he snatched the last kiss from her. His forehead rested against hers and his breathing was lightly ragged in the heat of excitement. “ _This_ is something a jealous man would of. Don’t ask such a ridiculous question again, understood.” His heated lips stroke past her neck and rested against her ear. “If you don’t want to be treated like this again, that is.”

Suddenly he let go of her arms and flashed an innocent smile at him. “Good night, Chi.”

“Fuck you, you brute,” gave Chi Chi in response but she only mumbled them under her breath.

“Choose your words wisely or I might do as you say.”

Chi Chi’s cheeks flared with heat and her eyes widened at him. _You bastard! Think you’re the best, eh?_ She breathed fire and simply wished for an opportunity to smack his smug face and get rid of his smirk. _Your ears might be sharp but at least you’re nothing when it comes to my thoughts!_ With this Chi Chi started to laugh to herself, a pathetic attempt to motivate herself that the Commander wasn’t able to take everything from her. _Never!_

She sighed. “Let’s just do the dishes and get to sleep.”

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“Come with me,” a voice called out. “Hurry, we need to go,” a little girl with black long hair ushered Chi Chi to move, holding her hand tightly. “If we don’t hurry, then…” Chi Chi’s legs were heavy as if chains slowed her down but the longer she concentrated, the more her legs got lighter. In the heat of moment, her concentration changing its focus, Chi Chi noticed how both of the girls ran desperately. Not just running, but as if they were running away. Her ragged breath ranged in her ears. Everything was dark and the woman couldn’t pinpoint her whereabouts. She simply followed the little girl’s guidance. Was she searching for someone? A bright light flashed and both of them ran deeper into a forest. “How?”

Suddenly screams surrounded them from all sides, screams for help and painful cries. Confused the woman noticed how the little girl came to an abrupt stop, wondering if something happened. In front of them laid a woman and a man on the ground, covered by their own blood.

“Noooo!” Chi Chi cried out, rushing toward the bodies and kneeling down in the puddle of blood. She shook the man, her father, in an attempt to wake him up again. “No, no, no, no, nooo!” As no answer came, she quickly shook the dead woman, her mother. “Please, wake up, please.” 

“M-mommy… D-daddy… Why are you lying here? You said we would be going home. Let’s go, Mommy. Come on, Daddy.” The little girl rested her head on the dead woman’s chest, shaking her with her own small weight, crying uncontrollably against the mother’s chest. _Mommy? Daddy?_

“Now, now, little princess. It’s time for us to go,” a man said as he suddenly appeared before them, carrying a dark smirk on his mouth. His face, however, they couldn’t see due to the darkness. “Don’t you want to see your mommy and daddy again?” Abruptly the unknown man pulled his sword out. Low-class saiyans were unable to concentrate their ki, which was the reason why they were equipped with weapons. Their ki weren’t enough to below average. He was one of them and walked straight at them, aiming his deathly weapon at the little girl and Chi Chi.

Chi Chi shook her head, covering her ears. “Nononononono!” Suddenly the woman felt herself being trapped in a panting body, desperately gasping for air. Fear was paralyzing her and she couldn’t shake this feeling off. _Is this a dream?_ Her eyes scrutinized her surrounding and with confusion Chi Chi noticed the change of environment. She wasn’t in Kakarotto’s house anymore but at the forest. “What? Where… Where am I?” Trying to form a clear mind the woman casted her eyes on her lap as if the answer laid right there.

“Are you finally awake?” Disturbed a voice. Before her stood a soldier. A soldier with hatred filled his eyes.

“Who are you?” Somehow his face seemed familiar but the woman couldn’t grasp from where she had seen him before or if she even met him before at all. She was confused.

He scoffed. “I can’t believe this bitch actually forgot me.” Angrily he stomped on the ground on which little vibe emitted from his feet. With horror Chi Chi widened her eyes, looking the man directly in the eye. “You’re not stupid, eh. That’s right. I’m here to kill you, wench. 

_Click._

Chi Chi jerked her head to her feet, only to find it to be chained against the tree. “No...” Fear started to creep into her body again, this familiar feeling she should have gotten used to it. _…Someone. Someone help me. Anyone!!_

“Prepare to die!” Torturous as it was the soldier enjoyed watching the terrified woman squirm, pulling on the chain,  as it was the sole objection hindering from escape.  He grinned wickedly, forming a ki-ball on his right hand. Revenge taste this sweet for blind hatred.

Soft electrical rustles emitted from the ki-ball and drove Chi Chi deeper into desperation. Panic took over mind and body. “KAKAROTTO!!”


End file.
